The Fandom Games: The 77th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by algebraniac
Summary: Welcome to the Fandom Games! All Fandoms Welcome! Submit a character, read, and enjoy some R&R while these innocent children fight to the death. Well, some aren't so innocent. All spots filled. SYOT CLOSED
1. Full List!

_**Before we continue, I would like to thank all the submitters. The SYOT is now full, with amazing tributes. I estimate to have the first reaping up hopefully by the 15th. I also want to thank MaybetheCatIsDead, who is an awesome writer and is helping me with this story. Here is the full tribute list!**_

* * *

District One

Male: Pluto Pearl Variegatiy, 14, Son of Iris

Female: Marlene Timothy, 16, Daughter of Jupiter

District Two

Male: Hero Thereom, 18, Dauntless

Female: Jaycee (Jay) Whyndam, 18, Candor-born

District Three

Male: Skider Skand, 13, Son of Hephaestus

Female: Bev Ambrosius, 15, Hufflepuff

District 4

Male: Rowan Kerrigan, 18, Ravenclaw

Female: Nariah Swindle,16, Daughter of Poseidon

District 5

Male: Colin Luciave, 17, Slytherin

Female: Lilith Sulfur, 12, Daughter of Kronos

District 6

Male: Glenwood "Glen" Thane, 15, Paper Magician

Female: Eliza Redson, 15, Gryffindor

District 7

Male: Carter Luvine, 17, Ravenclaw

Female: Galieth "Gale" Pogree, 16, Troll

District 8

Male: Tela "Tel" Dire, 14, Son of Athena

Female: Roselinda "Rosa" Stitch, 17, Female Glader

District 9

Male: Camille "Cam" Stemburg, 17, Glader

Female: Ella Rice, 17, Amity girl

District 10

Male: Ashton "Ash" Howell, 14, Slytherin.

Female: Amia Macaria, 17, Daughter of Ares

District 11

Male: Seth Sedicete, 16, Shadowhunter

Female: Kalia Danvers, 15, Avenger

District 12

Male: Carlos Shadow, 13, Son of Hades

Female: Ava Shadow, 13, Daughter of Hades


	2. Chapter 1: District Twelve Reaping

_~District Twelve Reaping: Carlos Shadow~_

I wake up to the light streaming through the tiny window of the small room I share with my sister Ava. The house is silent, almost peaceful, even. And it would be, if it wasn't Reaping day. 24 kids sent to die in that hell-bent arena. We're only thirteen, Ava and I, but tesserae had to get taken.

Ava was still asleep when I awoke; I crept by her bed as to not wake her. I change into my reaping clothes, and rinse my face in the sink. The water's cold, but refreshing.

I walk back into my room. Ava is up and changed when I walk in. Her face is grim and serious.

 _Should we go eat?_ Ava asks telepathically.

I nod, and we walk out to our living room. A woman lays passed out on our couch. Ever since our mom, Anita, starting hanging out with that victor, Haymitch Abernathy, she's been coming home drunk and having hangovers every morning .

Wewalk through the living room into the kitchen. I scrape together some moldy cheese and stale bread and hand it to Ava. She looks up at me with her big, round hazel eyes.

 _Why aren't you eating?_

I bite my tongue.

 _It's okay, Ave. I can wait until after._ She flashes me a look of concern, then continues eating. After Ava is done, we start walking to the Reaping.

"I'm scared," Ava says quietly, aloud this time.

"You'll be fine. There's a lot of kids in the seam with more tesserae then the two of us combined," I assure her, but inside I wasn't so sure. We sign in and part to our respective sections. I noticed some of my friends talking on the other side of the pen, but I stay at the edge, just in case. The new escort pranced up to the stage in a frilly green dress then was much to short for anyone's liking.

"Weeeelcome District Tweeeelve! I am your new escorrrrrt, Eeeeeeugenia Walllllters," slurred the woman, in a shrieking-like pitch. The microphone didn't help matters. "Ppppplease turn your attention toooooo the following video."

~Five Minute Time Skip~

She dug her hand deep into the bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Aaaaava Shadow!" A girl much too young to be in the games, to ever win. A small, innocent young girl, my younger sister.

The escort pulls a name. "Travis Mundry."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I run to the stage to my sister's side. "Carlos Shadow," The escort flashes a sickly smile.

"Carlos and Ava Shadow!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know it is kinda short but I really wanted to post it.**

 **In other news, I had my audition on Saturday and I think I did good so hopefully I get the part! :)**

 **Next Estimated Update: September 25**

 **Please review, it makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Prank

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I went on a hiatus for a while, I just haven't had much motivation to write. The updates will hopefully come faster after this Pregames stuff. Anyway, Happy Halloween. I figured I should update; just because it's Halloween. It's short, but I'll have more about District 11 in later chapters. It's like 11:04 where I live so please excuse any grammar mistakes.**

 _ **~Kalia Danvers, 15~**_

I sit up in bed. It's the night before the Reaping, and we've got work to do. I climb down from the fire escape. After a block or two, I get to Cassie's house and softly knock on her door. She opens it with two buckets of paint in her hands. Cassie grins, and we run over to America's house. Jacob and Ethan are there already.

"Rope?" I ask.

"Check," says Jacob, lifting an old rope.

"Two cans of paint?"

"Check," says Cassie.

"Spray Paint?"

"Check," America says, holding up two bottles.

"Let's go."

We silently crept towards the Annex on the Mayor's house. Every year, our ignorant escort stays in this house the night before the Reaping. This year, we have a little surprise planned for her.

America tied the rope to the door, while Jacob fastens the other end to the paint bucket above the door. I grab the spray paint and paint "YA" on the door.

When we finish, I stand back to admire our work. Tomorrow morning, our escort will be covered heat to tow in brown paint. I smile.

"We should get outta here," says Cassie. "The peacekeepers patrol this area every half hour."

I bid my friends goodbye, and head home to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3: District Five Reaping

**Hey guys! Happy New Years! I'm sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is a longer than the others, about 1,100 words, so enjoy.**

* * *

"Lilith, breakfast!" Lilith's mom, Mercury Sulfur calls. The girl, Lilith, walks down the stairs. Her blonde hair is pulled into its usual loose braid.

"Mhm," says Lilith, looking at the plate of toast and jam. "My favorite."

Mrs. Sulfur smiles, grimly. Just then, Mr. SulfUr came in.

"I smell marmalade jam!" announces Mr. Sulfur. He kisses his wife, then takes a seat next to Lilith.

"So, squirt, what are we going to do tomorrow to celebrate?" probes Mr. Sulfur.

"Celebrate what?"

"You surviving the Reaping, of course!" exclaims Mr. Sulfur optimistically.

"Oh, I was thinking we could go rollerblading?" Suggested Lilith.

"Sounds like a date." A phone rang.

"Lilith, dear, will you go answer the phone?" asked Mrs. Sulfur. Lilith nodded her head and ran off to fetch the phone.

Mercury sat down next to her husband.

"I'm worried about her," she said, concerned.

"She'll be fine," said Mr Sulfur, placing his hands on his wife's.

"What about the tesserae she took for the homeless shelter? She has more slips than any thirteen year old, let alone a twelve year old."

"I know of 18 year olds with three times as many slips. Lilith' will be fine. Honestly Mercury, you worry too much."

"You're right," said Mrs. Sulfur, massaging her temples. "I guess I'm a little paranoid."

Lilith skipped in. "It's for you, mom."

"Thanks hon," Mrs. Sulfur says, taking the phone from Lilith. "Run upstairs and put on your reaping dress, will you?"

Lilith obediently went upstairs. On her bed was a pale, faded yellow sundress. She put it on, slipped on pink sandals, and turned to look in the mirror. A small girl with curious blue eyes stared back at her.

Satisfied, she returned to the dining room.

"I'm afraid I'm out for rollerblading tomorrow. Lung Transplant," said Mrs. Sulfur, apologetically.

"That's okay, mom." She turned to her father. "Can I go see Carbon?"

"One thing." Her father plucked a daisy from the vase on the table. "A beautiful flower for my beautiful little girl." Lilith giggled. She tucked the daisy into her braid and skipped out of the house.

"Don't be late the Reaping!" Mrs. Sulfur called after her, to the hearty chuckle of Mr. Sulfur.

* * *

 _"No!" Colin's mother shouts, jumping including in front of her eleven year old son._

 _"Move!" his father growls, shoving her aside. "Let him bear it, let him take it like a MAN!" He pulls out his peacekeeper baton and swings it at Colin's face. One strike. Then two. Three... He stumbles, almost falling to the ground. His father starts in on him again, swinging the baton towards him. He braces himself for another round of abuse, but instead he hears a crack of the baton hitting flesh. He looks up to see his younger sister crumple to the ground..._

 _"_ Colin. Wake up," Naomi says, waking the seventeen year old Slytherin. The marks from that night still etch the side of her face 6 years later. Colin shudders at the thought.

"Go get dressed," he says, pulling the sheets off himself. He takes a quick shower, letting the warm water wash over himself.

His reaping clothes consist of a blue button down and simple dress pants. There wasn't much money left for anything else, ever since his mother had turned to alcohol to cover her pain.

 _Tick tock_ went the clock, taunting him, inching closer and closer to reaping time.

8:10.

8:15.

8:20.

Colin finished getting dressed, buttoning up the shirt. In the living room his mother was passed out on the couch, the common result of her nightly bar outings.

He found his sister in the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" he asked her.

"Work. He left ten minutes ago." Colin noticed she was nursing her left temple with a bag of ice.

"Darren stopped by, didn't he?" Colin asks, pointing to the bruise on her face. Naomi looked down at her feet, ashamed. Darren was Naomi's latest boyfriend, a thug on the streets of Five. Naomi's looks always pulled in these types of boys, and there was little Colin could do about it.

 _I hope he gets reaped_ he thought bitterly. Colin tossed the keys to the house to Naomi and walked to the front door. He turned around for a moment.

"Wake up mom before you leave," Colin tells her, before setting off to the city square.

It was about 8:40 when Colin got there. The square wasn't filled very much at all, for the Reaping started at 9 and no one was in a hurry to learn who would be whisked off to their death.

Colin stepped up to a booth. The Peacekeeper pricked his finger on the needle. Colin winced. Little did he know, that was only the smallest of the pain that was yet to come...

* * *

"Welcome, citizens of District 5!" The escort's voice boomed across the square. "It is time to pick the names of the young man and woman that will represent District Five in this year's Hunger Games!" She fished her hand into the girls' bowl, and pulls out a slip. "Lilith Sulfur." The crowd of teens parted for the twelve year old blonde. Lilith froze, like a deer stuck in headlights. She makes her way up to the stage, slowly but surely.

"Let's give a round of applause to this year's District five female!" The escort encourages, but no one claps. The audience just stands there in silence, as it always does when a younger kid is reaped. A woman's cries, most likely Mrs. Sulfur's, ring out across the square.

The escort awkwardly plucks a name from the boys' bowl. She smooths it over with her hand, then reads the name. "Colin Luciave." The boys in the sevieenteen year old section turn to look at him. Colin scowls, but walks up quick enough that the Peacekeepers don't force him.

"Shake hands," the escort instructs. Colin grasped Lilith's small hand in his own. Lilith peered up at him with her big blue eyes, and Colin felt a wave of pity for the girl. Twelve year olds rarely escape the bloodbath. He reminded himself to not get attached, for there was no room for weakness in the arena. But looking in to her eyes, it kept reminding him of Naomi. And he couldn't let Naomi die, could he?

* * *

 **Once again, I am so sorry for the wait! I got busy and forgot to update. I decided to update today, just because. Also, I posted a poll on my profile so please check that out if you haven't already.**

 **Next update will probably be by next Friday latest.**

 **Well, I'm off to celebrate my XII birthday. :^D.**

 **~Lex~**

 **P.S. I deleted the form and sponsor chapters. The sponsorship form will be up on my profile soon.**


End file.
